


Do I Look Like I Care?

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: BBB Vampire Fics [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, Evan is a vampire, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pastel Connor, Punk Evan, Ugg - Freeform, Vampires, im regretting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Connor went on a big summer vacation. When he comes back, Evan isn’t the same.Or: another vampire fic because I’m not original at all.





	Do I Look Like I Care?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, but it was a dare. I’ll probably make another.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

**Do I Look Like I Care?**

Connor was restless his first night home. He wanted to see Evan so badly, it had been months, and calling only got him so far. Connor and his family had gone on a trip to Georgia for all of June and July. It had been fun, but it would have been better with Evan.

Connor was very lucky. His family accepted that he was gay. They didn’t mind his amazing boyfriend. And Zoe was always there when he needed to talk. Connor was very lucky.

Connor didn’t know where to start with Evan. Evan looked like a scary person on the outside, but once you looked past he dark clothes and piercings he was a sweet little anxious boy. Evan just had a problem of deflecting his problems. And Connor was proud to say that Evan had greatly improved since being with him.

 

Connor woke up with a start. He wanted to look perfect for Evan. Connor grabbed his pastel purple hoodie and put it over a pink t-shirt. Connor found a pair of grey leggings and threw them on with a pale pink skirt over it. Connor finally grabbed his knee high pink converse that Evan had gotten him on their one month anniversary and ran into the bathroom.

Connor brushed his teeth and his brown hair. He had recently gotten the ends recolored and they were back to their magenta hue. Connor checked that his nails weren’t chipped before grabbing his messenger bag and running down the stairs.

”Hold up” Zoe called. “Have you are yet Con?”

”Not yet” Connor mumbled.

Zoe tossed her brother an apple and a bottle of water. Thankfully Connor could catch. Connor waved and walked out the door. He didn’t need to get sweaty. Connor ate his apple while he walked, he didn’t want to upset Zoe because of his eating disorder.

Connor was surprised that Evan wasn’t outside when Connor arrived. He was usually in the tree that had been planted in the front yard. Connor shrugged it off as the humidity and knocked on the door.

 

Evan flinched at the knock. Stupid enhanced hearing. Evan opened the door and shielded his face from the sun. Connor was standing on the porch. Evan pulled the other boy in and closed the door. Connor smelt amazing, and Evan didn’t just mean because of the perfume he was wearing. 

_Not now vampiric thoughts!_

”Hi Evan” Connor beamed.

Evan couldn’t help but smile. The other boy had his heart.

”Hi Connie” Evan grinned. “When did you get back beautiful?”

”Around eleven o’clock last night” Connor recalled. “I thought about coming over then, but Mom said I needed sleep.”

”She wasn’t wrong” Evan nodded. “Are we still doing the picnic?”

”If you want to” Connor sang.

”I’ll pack food if you find a blanket” Evan offered.

”No.”

”No?”

”You haven’t even kissed me yet” Connor poured.

”Have you bit your lip recently” Evan asked.

”I DON’T HAVE HIV EVAN” Connor cried.

Evan flinched at the sound. Connor wasn’t even being loud, it was his hearing.

”Hey” Connor whispered. “Are you okay Evan?”

”Sorry” Evan sighed. “I got an ear infection a few days ago. My ears are still sensitive.”

”I’m sorry Evan” Connor mumbled. “But you know that I’m clean.”

_Its not HIV that I’m worried about Connie._

”I know” Evan confessed. “I’m just pessimistic about it. I haven’t seen you in two months Connie.”

”I haven’t hit my lip” Connor assured.

Evan smiled and pulled Connor over. Evan brought the taller boy’s mouth to his own and kissed him. Connor almost instantly melted and Evan ran a hair through the brown locks. Connor tried to go further, but Evan pulled back. He didn’t need Connor feeling the fangs that had started to grow.

”I don’t need you getting my ear infection” Evan stated. “I don’t know how they pass on but I really don’t want you sick.”

”Okay” Connor smiled. “I’ll grab a blanket.

Connor bounced off and Evan went to packing snacks. Heidi was the only human who knew of Evan’s condition. Mainly so she didn’t get upset when he didn’t eat. Evan usually ate meat if it was regular food. Other than that...it was his special drinks. He bought the vampire made snacks if he could afford it.

When Evan first joined the quite small community, he learned all the cool things about being a vampire. Lots of stores had a symbol showing if they had a vampire market under the main store, that’s where Evan usually got food. The stores also sold sunscreen that was specially designed for a vampires skin. It made his life easier.

Vampires were just enhanced humans. They had super speed, reflexes, strength, jumping, and senses. They had special dentists that filed down fangs that never stopped growing. Vampires also have laws. And they were pretty simple to follow.

**1\. Do not bite non-vampires**

**2\. Do not expose the vampire community**

**3\. Attend all meetings**

The meetings were just to make sure that all the vampires were okay. Vampires were really kind, except the asshat who bit Evan. The community had been questioning him for quite awhile. Evan just happened to be the first human he saw when running from the handlers, who would have contained the threat.

The handlers found Evan lying in the grass and took him to the meeting hall. Evan had been told what happened to him and he was soon welcomed into the community. He was the only human born of the group.

A vampire can only be born if both parents are vampires, that’s why the community only consists of a couple thousand across the country. Evan was a rare sight, he didn’t have the amber eyes, he still had his emerald green eyes. Evan didn’t have the usually dark hair, he was blonde. Evan was only resented by the community for a week, then they accepted Evan as one of their own.

Evan shook his head and went back to packing. Summer sausage and crackers, water, an orange pop for Connor and Evan’s special drink that looked like a strawberry shake was packed. Evan grabbed a few candy bars that Heidi had bought for herself and Evan grabbed his last vamp-vita bar. It was pure iron and protine.

Connor came bouncing back with a blanket and put it over the food. Evan removed his jacket and applied sunscreen before grabbing the basket and walking out with Connor. Evan tried hard to focus on the road and not how sweet Connor smelled. Stupid nose.

Evan pulled up to the orchard and hopped out with Connor. Evan held the basket in his left hand while Connor held his right.

“I missed you Evan” Connor murmured.

”I missed you too Connor” Evan smiled. “You know where we’re going?”

”The top of the hill” Connor stated. “Through the thorn bushes.”

”Bingo” Evan nodded.

As the two walked Connor removed his hoodie and put it into the basket. At the start of the thorns Connor took the lead. They had done this a thousand times before, nothing new about walking through the bush, right? Well, for the first time ever, Connor got a thorn stuck in his arm. Evan felt his nose flare and looked down. He hadn’t been exposed to someone injured since before the bite. And Evan wasn’t a strong vampire, he couldn’t handle things as well as others.

“Ouch” Connor muttered. “Let’s hurry through so we can pull it out.”

”Yeah” Evan shuddered, the scar on his neck feeling more visible than before.

The two made it through the bushes and Connor stopped to look at his arm. The thorn was in deep. Evan was barely holding together

Connor pulled at the thorn and it came out clean. Of course his arm started bleeding heavily.

”We need to clot it” Connor said. “EVAN!”

Evan flinched at the sound. He had been trying to walk away to keep from breaking. Evan felt his breathing hitch, he had to get away. Of course Connor had to walk over.

”Evan, you aren’t squeamish” Connor frowned. “Do you have the first aid kit?”

”M-Mom was restocking it” Evan wavered. “Fuck, Connor y-you need to get back.”

”Not until you tell me what’s wrong” Connor protested.

Evan dropped the basket and looked up. Connor definetly saw how his pupils were slits, that only happened when there was fresh blood.

”Ev” Connor whispered. “What happened?”

”I’m so sorry” Evan hissed.

Evan broke. He pushed Connor to the ground and straddled him. Evan kissed Connor quickly before going for the taller boy’s arm. Evan hadn’t been wrong, Connor tasted amazing. Once the wound wouldn’t give anymore Evan jumped off of Connor and backed away. He probably looked crazy, but he had hers the rumors that fresh blood was like a high for vampires and they aren’t wrong. Evan was practically buzzing.

”What did you just do” Connor asked, staring at the clean wound. “Why did you do that? What was that?”

”I’m sorry” Evan sobbed, he hadn’t realized he was crying. “I didn’t w-want to hurt you.”

”You didn’t hurt me” Connor assured, crawling closer. “Look at me Evan.”

Evan looked up and tried to stop sobbing. He stayed quiet, but the tears kept falling.

”I’m sorry” Evan repeated. “A-Are you okay?”

”I’m fine” Connor nodded, kneeling in front of Evan. “What happened?”

”I-I can’t tell you” Evan whispered.

”I’ll make assumptions Evan” Connor stated. “Are you a vampire?”

Evan couldn’t lie. The boy nodded and hid his face again. He was going to get in trouble.

”Why couldn’t you tell me” Connor questioned.

”It's a law” Evan cried. “And I’m weak. I couldn’t control myself, I tried not to Connor. But you smelt  _really_ good and then it was like I wasn’t in control anymore. I’m so sorry that I’m a monster.”

”You aren’t a monster” Connor murmured. “How about you explain everything to me, and I promise that I won’t interrupt? Then I understand the whole picture.”

Evan nodded and took a shaky breath. This was gonna be a long one.

 

Connor was holding Evan by the time he finished talking. The poor boy was shaking. Connor pressed kisses into his hair and let him calm down. Connor knew everything. The bite, the stores, everything. And Connor was surprisingly calm.

”I’m sorry” Evan added at the end.

”Don’t say that Evan” Connor sighed.

”But I messed up” Evan whined. “I’m sorry Connie.”

”Quit fucking apologizing” Connor demanded.

Evan shut his mouth. It was serious if Connor swore. Evan stood and pulled up Connor.

”We should go” Evan mumbled.

”Why” Connor snorted. “We haven’t had our picnic yet.”

”You still wanna hang around me” Evan blanked.’”Connor, I could have killed you.”

”But you didn’t because you love me” Connor smiled. “Just because you’re sensitive to the sun and can’t eat veggies anymore doesn’t mean that I’m dumping you. Let’s get going, I’m starving.”

Connor grabbed the basket and continued walking. Evan followed behind until Connor held out his hand for Evan to grab. Evan clung to Connor’s hand like it was holding the world together.

The two unpacked the basket and Connor grabbed the shake that Evan had brought. He was about to open it when Evan snatched it away.

”Vampire drink” Evan warned, showing Connor the symbol.

”Oh” Connor gasped. “Sorry.”

”It’s okay Connie” Evan mumbled.

Evan sat next to Connor and leaned closer. Connor stopped the boy and handed him a mint from his pocket.

”Blood is gross” Connor stated. “I ain’t kissing you yet.”

Evan nodded and pulled Connor down. Connor snuggled closer when Evan played with his hair. He loved the attention.

”Do you think I care” Connor asked. “Because I don’t Evan. I love you, that’s all that matters.”

”Thanks” Evan grinned, showing his fangs.

”That’s gonna take some getting used to” Connor murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make another? I probably will. I just needed a break from my ghost fic and Renee dared me to do this.
> 
> Love y’all<3


End file.
